


Return of the Mistress

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crazy, Cruella Devil - Freeform, DragonQueen, Endgame, F/F, Love, Mental, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina x Mal, SeaDevil, Ursula - Freeform, i love them, lol, otp, shipz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: Mal goes bat shit and Reginas the only one that can calm her down





	Return of the Mistress

It's been 3 months after Cruella DeVil died at the hands of emma swan. Alot's happened in that time but things finally calmed down. Regina hasn't seen her old friend and lover since then that happned. She decides to go to her house in the forest here in Storybooke. As she gets ready she gets a call from a unfamiliar number. She doesn't necessarily know it but she answers anyway. "Hello?", she says in calm voice. "Hey, is this Regina Mills?" She knows that voice anywhere, "Lily? Is something wrong?" "Yea, somethings wrong alright..." In the background she can hear dragon roars loud enough to break her phone speaker. "As you just heard my mom's going ape shit, or dragon shit, or whatever. My mom told me you two have an..intimate history and that your the only person that can calm her down. So if you don't mind can you come over here and do that?" "I'll be over there.." and just like that she hung up and poofed herself there instead of driving, it's quicker that way. When she arrives at Maleficent's house, she automatically notices the large black mansion. Formally known as the Author's mansion, she gave it to Maleficent as a place to stay with Lily. Obviously she did some decorating. It's beautiful yet gothic, just like her. She goes past the gate and towards the door but before she gets to knock she gets pulled in by Lily. "Thank god your here..." Regina analyzes Lily, punk rock attire, black and red everything, and a worried expression on her face. "What's going on? What's wrong with Mal?" Lily looks at Regina and looks towards the door at the top of the stairs. "She's up there, i know your not scared of her but be careful. I've never seen her like this before. I thought i was dark..." She nods and heads up the dark wooden staircase with a mahogany colored railing. The closer she gets to the door the hotter it gets. It's almost like she's about to enter hell, and after the underworld that's a scary thought. She opens the door and what she sees terrifies her. Mal never scared Regina before, she killed countless people with Regina at arms length but it never scared her. But what she's staring at right now does. She can barely recognize her, she doesn't even look like herself. Her skin turned to jet black scales, her eyes glowing a dark green. Green fire is flaming off her skin, as if she's a candle igniting an infinite flame. Her blonde hair turned to gold and her eyes staring right at Regina's soul. The moment she entered the door shut and locked. "Mal? It's me, Regina.." Mal didn't move and she didn't say a word. Regina inched her way towards her, slowly going forward. Not showing fear but caution; not fully aware of what Mal's capable of doing at the moment. The closer she got the more she started sweating. Beads of sweat going down her face, her ams and legs, until her entire bodies covered. "Mal, talk to me what's wrong." She tries to grab her arm but the flame burns her instantly. Maleficent doesnt say anything but she points to the counter in the corner of the room. She goes towards it and finds a book. A white and black book with red script that said "The Mistress & DeVil". She opened it and saw dozens of pictures of her and cruella. The first picture she noticed was one of Mal in her infamous gown and her hair flowing with Cruella beside her in a red dress with black and white diamonds on her neck and arms. There alot of pictures like that, but one picture stands out. A picture right in the middle of Maleficent, Regina in Evil Queen form, and Cruella with a wine glass in her hand. Red ink saying, "My Angel & My Bestie" close to the bottom of the photograph. "This is because of Cruella isn't it?" She turned around and saw that Mal was no longer lookin at her and the fire was slowly dying down. She's going from angry to sad. Regina's heart breaks seeing her like this. She runs towards her and lifts her head up so their looking eye to eye. "You miss Cruella don't you?" At the moment she sees a tear flow from her eyes. Regina hugs her and she already notices her calming down. Her skin and eyes turning back to normal. Then she begins to cry. She rubs circles on Mal's lower back to help sooth her. "She was my best friend, she couldn't have hurt Henry even if she wanted to. I know she's a bit rough but she's always meant well. She didn't deserve that Gina, she deserve to die." She never realized how much that crazy woman actually meant to Maleficent. Then again she never realized how much she meant to Maleficent either. When she looked at Mal again, she was back to her old self. Long blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a smile that always warmed her heart. "I saw Cruella in the underworld, she wanted me to tell you something, but the way things have been going i never got the chance." "What did she say?", Mal said with a bit of worry and hope in her voice. "She said she misses you." Mal smiled even brighter than before, and without warning her lips were wrapped around Regina's. Short, sweet, and intoxicating, just like Regina. "Thank you angel, i missed you..." "I miss you too Mal, I'm sorry for not being able to see you after you came back I've been-" Mal put a black painted fingernail on Reginas lips to shut her up. "It's ok, i understand, I'm just glad your here now." Mal looked at her with a mischevious smile on her face. Regina knows she's up to something. "Wanna ride with me?" She looked at her with a bit of confused look. "Since when do you drive?" "Since Lily taught me. Come on." She picked Regina up and carried her down the stairs. As she did she could hear lily in the living room saying, "duh duh duh duh, duh duh duh duh". They both started laughing as they left the house and headed to the garage. When they got outside the garage door she finally put Regina down. "Ready?", Mal asked as she turned to Regina. She nodded yes and Mal opened the garage door. She saw Cruellas infamous white and black Panter DeVille with red leather interior on the other side. "You bought Cruella's car?" "Weeeellll...define bought?" She laughed as she walked towards the car and got in. "Mal please dont tell me you stole this?" "You might be disappointed dear. She's my best friend, and Ursula isn't here, so it's my car." "Good point, where we going?" She turned the car on and hit the buttons on it to turn on the gps. "Wherever you want babe." Regina smiled and kissed her ferociously, slowly guiding her towards the backseat. "God this brings back memories." "If you stop talking and screw me it'll bring back alot more." Without 2nd warning she did what she was told. Repeating the past in more ways than one. After they got done they were tangeled across the backseat a mix of sweaty limbs and orgasms. Laying and almost falling alseep on top of each other. Cruella would be proud.


End file.
